fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Bitwa na Wzgórzu Wstydu
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Zamku Totalnej Porażki... Nasi pucybuci musieli sprostać nie aż tak łatwemu zadaniu, a mianowicie - wymyśleniu zadania! Do dyspozycji mieli caaałą obszerną bibliotekę i prawie 24 godziny czasu. Nasze gołąbki, tj. Bridgette i Geoff, trochę się posprzeczały i pojęcia nie mam o co! (puszcza oczko) Co dziś czeka naszych finalistów? Czy moja fryzura wporzo? Lećcie do łazienki i przynieście przekąśki, bo oglądacie Zamek... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! (Intro) Na stołówce Geoff: (westchnięcie) Trent: Hej, coś się stało, ziom? Geoff: Posprzeczaliśmy się trochę z Bridgette... Bridgette: Ugh! To on się ze mną posprzeczał, jasne?! W wychodku Geoff: To wszystko stało się tak szybko... nie wiem co powiedzieć. Bridgette jest wspaniała i tak ładnie pachnie!... Ale... Izzy: (klepie Geoffa w plecy) Więcej luzu, kolo! Przecież kłótnia w związkach jest nieunikniona, co nie? To najlepszy dowód na to, że się kochacie, hahahah! W wychodku Izzy: Hahahah, kiedyś chodziłam z takim jednym gostkiem. On był totalnie pokręcony, no mówię wam! Ale tak zabójczo przystojny! (podnieciła się) tyle, że miał taki wielki kinol, że za każdym razem przeszkadzał nam w migdaleniu się!... Popsrzeczaliśmy się trochę o to no i... zerwaliśmy, hahahahah! Em, o czym to ja mówiłam? Chris: (słychac trąbki) Witajcie, witajcie! Oto nadeszły ciężkie czasy, czasy wojny o królestwo Chrislandii! Uroczyście ogłaszam, że ostatnie zadanie wygrał... (napięcie) Geoff! Miał najbardziej sensowny pomysł! Choć ortografię nienajlepszą... No cóż, zdobywa nietykalność, a tym samym gwarancję dostania się do finałowej trójki. Podzielę was na dwie drużyny: Izzy i Bridgette kontra Trent i Geoff. Będziecie walczyć przeciwko sobie w przeuroczych małych zamczyskach. Dostaniecie różne narzędzia, a jak je wykorzystacie, zależy od was. Otrzymacie również cenne fanty, których strzec musicie jak oka w głowie, inaczej przegracie! Gramy albo do wykradzenia wszystkich fantów przez jedną z drużyn lub do poddanej. Gra toczy się o nagrodę-niespodziankę. Jakieś pytania? Nie? To do roboty! ... Na Wzgórzu Wstydu Trent: Ej, Chris... em, gdzie te zamki? Chris: Hah, nie mówiłem, że macie je sami zbudować? Nie? No to teraz mówię! Cement i cegły chyba widzicie. Na budowę zamku macie... 4 godziny. Potem rozpoczynamy Bitwę... na... WZGÓRZU WSTYDU!... Powodzenia! W wychodku Bridgette: Ech, budowa zamku z bliźniaczką tej cholernej rudej wiedźmy, to zdecydowanie nie jest mój ulubiony sposób spędzania czasu. Może chociaż się dowiem, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?... Geoff: TAK! Będziemy sami budować sobie zamki, ale CZAAAAD! ...Ciekawe co u Bridgette? ... Izzy:(bierze jakiś patyk i rysuje nim po ziemi) Słuchaj, Bridge... W wychodku Izzy: Hahahahahahah, no ja nie mogę! Rozmawiam z... MOSTEM! Czy Explosivo już kompletnie odbiło?! (puka się w głowę) hahahahah, nawet się zrymowało! (notka: bridge to po angielsku "most") Izzy: Tu będzie hol, tu komnaty sypialniane, basen, tam w kotłowni mogą być lochy i umieralnia dla więźniów, tam ogroooomna kuchnia z mnóstwem smakołyków i takie tam! hahahahah W wychodku Bridgette: Kiedy uda mi się jej w końcu wytłumaczyć, że budujemy tylko JEDEN MUR, a nie zamek?! Geoff: Słuchaj, kolo... Izzy jest trochę niebezpieczna, więc proponuje, żebyśmy zbudowali coś takiego... (bierze patyk i rysuje nim po ziemi) Trent: Dla mnie... bomba! (piątka) W wychodku Trent: Geoff to ma szczęście! Albo odpada zaraz po Bridgette albo dochodzi z nią do finału! A Gwen? My zawsze się jakoś wymijamy, ZAWSZE! I do tego to ja na nią zagłosowałem... głupi, głupi, GŁUPI! (wali się ręką w głowę) Izzy: No dobra, szeregowy Bridgette! Jak idą przygotowania? Bridgette: Explosivo, czy w końcu dotrze do ciebie, że nie budujemy zamku tylko JEDEN MUR?! Izzy: Gdybyśmy mieli zbudować tylo jeden mur, Chris nie mówiłby, że mamy zbudować zamek, huh! (obraziła się) Bridgette: No to może... Zbudujemy zamek z jednym murem, co? To będzie coś oryginalnego, nie? Izzy: Hahahahah, dla mnie bomba! W wychodku Bridgette: TAK! Wreszcie udało mi się do niej dotrzeć! ... Trent: (patrzy na niestabilną budowlę, która może się przewrócić w każdej chwili) Ehm... Może zbudujemy sam mur, jak Izzy i Bridgette? Geoff: Nie zdążymy już zrobić nowej budowli! Spróbujmy to trochę podbudować cementem! Chris: Czas się skończył! Jak tam budowle? (patrzy na budowlę Geoffa i Trenta) Hm... czy to się aby na pewno nie rozleci? hahahah, mówi się trudno! (patrzy na budowlę Izzy i Bridgette) O, i to jest dopiero coś! Chociaż czy to czasami nie jest za wysokie?! (krzyczy do nich, bo stoją na górze) Izzy: (odkrzykuje) Mamy wyskoczyć z okien?! Chris: Co?! Skończyć z tym amokiem?! (Risu, która wzięła się jak zwykle nie-wiadomo-skąd wali się w głowę) ... Chris: Oto wasze fanty! (daje im szczelnie zamknięte skrzynie) Macie ich bronić jak oka w głowie, pamiętajcie! Bitwę rozpoczynamy za 3... 2... 1... START! (odjeżdża w pośpiechu bryczką do studia) Pilnuj ich, skarbie! Risu: Że co?! Mam ich niańczyć?! >.< ... Ok! ^^ ... Izzy: Porucznik Explosivo w gotowości. Szeregowy Bridgette, jak ładowanie działa? Bridgette: W porządku! W wychodku Bridgette: Nie sądziłam, że kiedyś to powiem ale... to zadanie to niezła zabawa! hehehe! A Izzy nawet nie jest taka zła. Mam nadzieję, że to nie kamuflaż... Izzy: Hahahah, wreszcie coś ekstra! Explosivo ma duże pole do popisu, hahahah! Geoff: I jak tam, Trent? Got-towy do sztu-turmu? (niepewnie) Trent: Raczej tak... o ile nasza wieża się na nas nie zawali. ... Izzy: OGNIA! Bridgette: Tak jest, poruczniku Explosivo! Bridgette odpaliła działo. Wielka kula będąca zlepkiem resztek cementu i ziemi poleciała wprost na wieżę Geoffa i Trenta. Górna połowa wieży runęła idealnie pod stopami panów. Trent: Eee... Geoff: Szturmujemy! Tak więc Geoff i Trent poszli z dwiema włóczniami na wieeeelki mur Izzy i Bridgette. Ledwie tylko podeszli do budowli, a już zostali obrzuceni małymi kamyczkami i resztkami "śniadania". Geoff: ODWRÓT, ODWRÓT!!! (..i zwiali) Izzy: Przybij piątke, szeregowy Bridgette! (piątka) W wychodku Izzy: Ale mięczaki, hahahahah! Risu: Ej, może spróbujecie sobie wykraść te fanty, co?! -.- Izzy: Jasne, jasne, siostra! hahahah, ale to takie zabawne! W wychodku Risu: Siostra, a w pysk chcesz?! ... hahahahah, no dobra, żartowałam! ^^ ale skończże już te głupie podchody i weź się do roboty! Widzowie chcą eksplozji, rannych, TRUPÓW! Geoff: Dziewczyny mają przewagę! Nie możemy tu tak bezczynnie siedzieć! Trent: W walce nie mamy najmniejszych szans, ale może uda nam się jakoś tam podkraść... Geoff: ...I wziąć te fanty! Jakieś pomysły? Trent: Nie... (bez entuzjazmu) Geoff: Ej, kolo, trochę więcej entuzjazmu! Sam mam tu walczyć, czy jak?! ... Izzy: Szeregowy Bridgette! Bridgette: Tak, poruczniku Explosivo? Izzy: Mam plan! (szepty) Bridgette: Dobra, ale czy to aby na pewno... no, bezpieczne? Izzy: Jasne, jasne! Nie bój nic! Porucznik Explosivo się tym zajmie! Na ten czas nasza fortecę powierzam tobie... narka! hahahah (i pobiegła gdzieś) ... Geoff: Dobra, teren czysty! Chodź! Trent: Ok! Izzy: (z ukrycia) Hahahah, a to głąby! Explosivo wyciąga coś co wygląda, hm... conajmniej dziwnie - jakiś zlepek różnych różności uformowany w kulę. Podkłada owe coś pod "fortecę" Geoffa i Trenta. Potem z szaleńczym uśmiechem ucieka za swój mur. Trent: Mów! Gdzie ukryłyście skarb?! (wczuł się) Bridgette: Nigdy! (strzela do Geoffa i Trenta kamieniami z procy) O, Izzy! Izzy: Hej, Bridge! Gdzie dałaś zapałki? Bridgette: Koło skrzyni! Izzy: A, dzięki! Izzy wsadza rękę do jakiegoś dołu. Wyciąga stamtąd zapałki i biegnie do fortecy Geoffa i Trenta. Geoff: Hej, co ona robi przy naszej fortecy? Trent: Pójdę sprawdzić, ty wykop skarb! Geoff: Jasne, kolo! (w tym momencie dostał kamykiem w twarz) Ała! Bridgette: Wybacz! (mówi niby szczerze, ale strzela dalej) Poddaj się! Geoff: Nie ma mowy! ... Trent: IZZY, NIE! Wszystko dzieje się w zwolnionym tempie. Izzy zapala zapałkę ustawiona w bezpiecznej odległości i rzuca nią w swoją kulę. I nagle... Bridgette: O rany! Geoff: O rany! Risu: O rany! Chris: O rany! Chef: Co? Chris: W tej coli prawie w ogóle nie ma bąbelków! (rzuca colą w stażystę) Przynieś mi następną! I BUM! Cała forteca Geoffa i Trenta runęła w oka-mgnieniu. Mur Izzy i Bridgette również, ale przynajmniej skrzynki ocalały. Izzy cała osmalona biegnie ku skarbowi. Trent jest w za dużym szoku by zareagować. Chris: I to dopiero było BUM! Wygrywa drużyna Izzy i Bridgette! (podnosi rękę Izzy i Bridgette) W nagrodę otrzymacie... (napięcie) ... Chris: Zawartość skrzyni wroga! Oto klucz. Izzy natychmiastowo wyrywa Chrisowi klucz i razem z Bridgette biegną do szkrzyni, by ją otworzyć. Bridgette: Jej... (bez zbytniego entuzjazmu) Kilka paczek chipsów i ciastka... dzięki. Izzy: Dla mnie bomba! (i od razu wzięła się do konsumowania jakiegoś batonika) ... Ceremonia W wychodku Geoff: Kurczę, to był naprawdę trudny wybór... Risu by mnie zabiła, gdybym zagłosował na Izzy, no a Bridgette... sorki, kolo. Bridgette: Finałowa czwórka. Trudno mi na kogokolwiek oddać głos. Geoff jest nietykalny, z Izzy się w sumie trochę zaprzyjaźniłam... Trent, naprawdę nic do ciebie nie mam, ale tak to już bywa. Izzy: Taa, pewnie wszyscy to mówią, to i ja powiem: to był twardy orzech do zgryzienia! Geoff nietykalny, Bridgette w sumie fajna laska jest, tylko nie używa odżywki do włosów, ale mimo wszystko!... Głupio by było też zostać ostatnią dziewczyną w programie, nie? No, sorki Trent, hahahah. Widocznie takie było twoje... przeznaczenie! (ostatnie słowo mówi trochę strasznie) Trent: Izz-... Izzy.. Zdecyd-dowanie on-na... (nadal oszołomiony) Chris: Hah, ale was tu malutko! Kto dziś będzie musiał się udać na Wzgórze Wstydu i odjechać daleeeko hen Bryczką Przegranych?... W każdym bądź razie korony wędrują do Geoffa... Bridgette... i... ... Chris: I Explosivo! Wybacz Trent, zaszedłeś faktycznie daleko, ale niestety nie najdalej. Bywa. To żegnaj, zioom! ... Na Wzgórzu Wstydu Trent: To pa, ludzie! Pewnie niedługo znów się zobaczymy! Powodzenia! Izzy: Żegnaj, i żebyś się jeszcze dziś pomigdalił z Gwen! hahahah Chirs: To już wszystko na dziś. Kto wygra? Kto przegra? Czy moja miłość z Rissunią będzie trwać wiecznie? Tego dowiecie się już za tydzień na Zamku... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki